The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brunnera macrophylla, and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Nonurb’. ‘Nonurb’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape plant.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Nonurb’, in July of 2011 as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation Brunnera macrophylla ‘Jack Frost’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,859) that was growing in a container in a production block of ‘Jack Frost’ in Nunica, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by crown division in September of 2011 in Nunica, Mich. Propagation by crown division and tissue culture has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.